


A Surfeit of Dominance

by rebooting



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, D/s, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Toys, sex pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebooting/pseuds/rebooting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team find themselves under the influence of SOMETHING that's making them all feel very, VERY possessive towards Alex, he offers the solution that most of them wanted but nobody wanted to ask for. Shameless smutfest written for the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surfeit of Dominance

Alex isn't really sure how it started. Thinking back, he thinks _maybe_ it was something to do with the explosion in Hank's lab this morning while he was visiting, or maybe that plane that flew suspiciously low over the mansion and sprayed _something_ over the orchard - the Professor _did_ say that his stepfather had contracted a pesticide company and that he'd _thought_ he'd cancelled the service, and then Raven had snarked about how the Professor thought he did a lot of things that he didn't actually do - or maybe it was something to do with dinner, which had tasted a lot sweeter than it looked like it should have and had had Erik muttering about how he _knew_ the vegetables had looked strange when they'd bought them, or maybe -

He's jolted out of his musing by a light touch on his leg, and he jumps and looks up, meeting Hank's eyes. Hank looks _miserable_ , and Alex is pretty sure he's blaming himself for this mess. He's also the closest person to Alex - the others are all _there_ , and God can Alex feel their proximity, but they're keeping back. He's not sure how much _longer_ they'll be able to keep back, but he appreciates their effort. It's giving him time to work out what the fuck he's supposed to _do_.

He can't really deny that he's had fantasies about . . . yeah, pretty much exactly this situation. He's a _guy_ , and the mansion is full of some fucking good-looking people. Okay, maybe he hadn’t _quite_ got to the point of thinking about sex with Moira or Sean - nothing to do with them not being pretty (and Sean is _pretty_ , Alex doesn’t care if he'd hit Alex if he heard him saying that), just . . . Hank has been the main focus of Alex's fantasies, and then there's the Professor, who just pings _every_ naughty teacher fantasy, and _then_ there's Erik, who's lean and dangerous and sort of makes Alex want to submit, on the rare occasions that he leans that way, and Raven's just _hot_ , even - especially, really - in that blue form, the one that Alex always finds himself staring at, wondering if she doesn't have nipples on purpose.

Hank's hand tightens a little on his leg - practically his ankle, like Hank's afraid that if he touches Alex any further up he won't be able to stop - and Alex reflexively reaches down to pet Hank's hair lightly, giving him a bit of a smile.

"Okay," he says slowly, looking up at where the others are clustered, _obviously_ trying not to look at him. Their heads snap around when he speaks, though, almost in unison, and that'd be funny if it wasn't so damn creepy. He'll have to see if Hank can figure out why they all fixated on _him_ , after. _After_. Right now, he needs to reassure them. He lets out a huff of a sigh, giving them all a bit of a smile, and says, "Okay, so . . . non-ideal, yeah? But it's okay. I don't mind, as long as-"

The Professor interrupts, looking anguished. "Alex, we can’t ask you to-"

"You're not asking," Alex says, cutting him off. "Jesus, _none_ of you are asking, I feel like I should be insulted. It's weird, okay? And it's obviously _something_ messing with us, and I say fuck that. They want us to be incapacitated while Hank finds a way to fix this without any of you jumping me, and we don't exactly have time for that. So let's just . . . go with it."

"Just 'go with it'?" Erik raises his eyebrows. "You're _really_ all right with that?"

Alex shrugs, reaching down to pet Hank's hair again, and says, "More okay with it than not. Like I said, it's non-ideal, but I'll cope. Not like any of you are all that hard to look at," he adds, cracking a grin. "Seriously, Professor, if you're that worried, take a look inside my head. I'm okay with this."

He can see from the look of sudden relief mingled with guilt on the Professor's face that he _did_ take a look inside Alex's head, and from the following surprise that he saw some of the fantasies that Alex deliberately called forward. He still stays back, though, glancing at the others, and then looks at Alex, saying, "All right. How do you want to proceed?"

"I'm going to go take a shower," Alex announces, getting to his feet from where Hank, pulling him away from the others in what Alex is pretty sure was a display of dominance that's _really_ uncharacteristic of Hank and also really kind of hot, had ploughed him into the floor. He ignores the injured look Hank shoots him and adds, "I'm going to wait in the guest bedroom by the stairs on the second floor. You guys . . . figure out an order, or something. Two at once is okay, no more than that, okay?"

Grinning a little at the looks of shock on some of their faces, he escapes the den and heads upstairs, detouring to his room to grab a towel and some spare clothes before finding the guest room he mentioned. He _could_ have had them come to his room, but he wants to actually be able to sleep there after, and he's pretty sure the sheets are going to be _ruined_ by the time he's done. By the time they're done with him.

He can't help a slight shiver as that thought, as he drops his spare clothes on top of the bureau in the guest room and heads into the bathroom. It's a _good_ thought. He likes sex, possibly more than most guys his age, but he's never really felt _done_ , any of the times he's had sex. Something about the idea of being used until he's worn out _really_ appeals.

He figures ten, fifteen minutes should be enough for them to sort out who comes to see him first, and he's a little surprised, when he pads out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, to find Raven and Sean waiting for him. He gives them a bit of a smile, trying to reassure them - Sean's bright red, like he's a thirteen-year-old in sex ed - and says easily, "Hey, guys. Make yourselves at home."

He _isn't_ expecting the first move to be made by Sean, or for that first move to be so goddamn _aggressive_. Before he really knows what's going on, Sean's got him pressed back against the wall, kissing him hard.

"Leave some for the rest of us," Raven says, but there's a funny catch in her voice that makes Alex frown. She's trying too hard to sound glib. He pushes Sean off him, wrapping his arm around the younger guy to keep him close and, hopefully, reassure him that Alex isn't pushing him _away_ , and looks closer at Raven.

". . . you okay?" he asks softly, because hey, he might be a dick most of the time, but he can be sensitive when he needs to. It's _difficult_ to be sensitive right now, with Sean practically grinding on his hip and slowly but surely pushing the towel further down Alex's waist, but he manages.

Raven's smile is slightly sickly, and she shrugs a little, eventually saying, "You're . . . not exactly my type, Alex."

He sighs, thinking about Hank's awkward flirtations with her, and says quietly, "I know. Would it be easier if you were here with Hank?"

She blinks at him, and then laughs quietly, shaking her head. "Not so much," she says softly. "Maybe if I was here with Moira."

Oh. _Oh_. He hadn't expected that. He hesitates, thinking it over, and then says, "Would it help if you don't have to - _fuck_ , Sean, just a sec, okay? - would it help if you don't have to touch me?"

She sighs. "I _want_ you. And that's what's weirding me out. I don't _want_ guys. You're good-looking and all, don't get me wrong, I just . . . don't go for that."

Alex considers, which is damn hard with Sean kissing his neck the way he is. Eventually, he suggests, "Hank thinks it's a . . . dominance thing, I think he said? Not _necessarily_ a sex thing. So . . . we could try you just . . . domming me, I guess," he says, grimacing. That doesn't sound right. "I don't know. We can play it by ear? I'm not going to do anything you're not okay with."

She looks thoughtful, which is better than sick, and says eventually, "I could go for that. Sean, come over here for a sec, I want to run something by you."

Sean pulls away from Alex, and the two of them go to the other side of the room, talking intently and occasionally glancing at Alex with secretive little grins that make him kind of apprehensive. He finishes drying off, trying not to notice the way they keep _glancing at him_ , and sits on the bed, waiting for them to be done.

When they come back over, Raven is practically _sauntering_ , and there's a dangerous look in her eyes that is at once scary and intriguing. Even Sean's moving differently, and Alex finds himself automatically shifting on the bed to give them more room as they climb up beside him.

"Kiss him," Raven directs, using two fingers to turn Alex's chin so he's looking at Sean. As he leans in to kiss the redhead, Raven moves behind him, and he lets out a started yelp into the kiss when she wraps her hands around his wrists and tugs them behind his back.

"Shh," she murmurs in his ear, her breath warm against his skin. "Do as you're told."

Sean is practically in his lap, forcing the kiss rougher and harder, his hands tight at Alex's hips. Alex can feel Raven shifting behind him, settling against the headboard and tugging him back against her chest, still holding his hands pinned. Her skin is smooth against his, and he pulls away from the kiss long enough to murmur, "Go blue if you want to, Raven. You're hot blue."

She laughs, sounding a little surprised, and then the texture of her skin changes against him. He leans back against her as she tugs at him again, shivering a little from the feel of her skin against his - the texture is fascinating, and a part of him's kind of sad that she's not into guys, because he'd _love_ the chance to explore that skin properly.

"I didn't say you could stop kissing Sean," Raven says, and he can just _picture_ the sweet smile as she says it, because the words are syrupy-sweet. Her hands tighten around his wrists, and she says, "I think Alex needs correction, Sean."

"He's not good at listening," Sean agrees. He moves back on the bed, grabbing Alex's ankles and extending his legs, pressing Alex's knees against the mattress firmly in a silent order to keep his legs where they are. Sean lies down beside Alex, trailing his fingers up Alex's thigh, and Alex bites back a soft moan at the feather-light touch. This is how they're going to play it?

Well, he _did_ suggest it; he can't really complain. The others might, if Sean and Raven take too long, but he has a suspicion that the delay will just give them more time to plan what _they're_ going to do. He finds he doesn't mind that idea at all.

A light slap to his stomach gets his attention back to Sean and Raven, as Raven says sternly, "Pay attention, Alex. Sean, remember what we talked about?"

Sean is still lying beside him, looking practically _luxuriant_ , and as he trails his fingers up Alex's inner thigh, his smile turns almost mischievous. He wraps his hand around Alex's cock and begins to stroke, almost maddeningly slowly.

"Stay still," Raven directs, almost before Alex starts trying to rock his hips up into Sean's hand. He groans, forcing himself to hold still as Sean keeps working his cock over. He doesn't _quite_ manage to keep his legs where Sean put them, drawing one knee up a little in an unconscious attempt to shift his position enough to get more stimulation - and just like that, Sean's hand stops moving. It's still wrapped around Alex's cock, firm and just shy of too tight, but it's not moving, and with Raven holding his arms behind his back and Sean using his free arm to pin Alex's thighs down, he can't do a damn thing to get _more_.

"You want more?" Sean asks, rubbing his thumb over the head of Alex's cock. Alex bites back a moan, nodding breathlessly, and behind him, Raven chuckles a little. He's glad she's having fun, at least, but _God_ , he hadn’t bargained for her to get _this_ kinky.

He doesn't tell her to stop, though. He's a bit off-balance, sure, but that doesn't mean he doesn't _like_ it.

He lets out a startled yelp when Sean bends his head and wraps his lips around Alex's cock, tongue playing at the sensitive bundle of nerves at the head while his hand holds the base firmly. Sean's still holding his legs down, and Alex doesn't want to choke him, so he keeps as still as he can, biting his lip hard. He's pretty sure a blow job isn't on the cards for this particular session - he _knows_ Sean has never been with another guy before, and Alex is nowhere near patient enough to be his gentle introduction to the full spectrum of gay sex - but God, even this much of Sean's mouth is sinful.

He's aware, as much as he can be aware of anything besides Sean sucking at the head of his cock, that Raven has shifted behind him, that the hands around his wrists have turned into one hand with longer fingers than he thought Raven had, and he's pretty sure she's fingering herself while she watches Sean torment him. He doesn't mind the idea as much as he thought he would. If that's what she wants to get through this, he's willing enough to be teased.

Even with that thought in mind, he can't keep back the whine that slips free when Sean straightens up and kisses him. Sean's lips are red and swollen and Alex can taste himself on Sean's tongue, and that shouldn't be as much of a turn-on as it is. He leans into the kiss, gasping as Sean rubs his thumb over the head of Alex's cock again, now slick with Sean's saliva.

Raven frees one of his hands, guiding it around to the front of his body, where Sean takes possession of his wrist before Alex can _do_ anything. Raven, practically purring, murmurs in his ear, "If you want more, Alex, you have to get him off."

He can _definitely_ handle that. Just because he hadn't thought about fucking Sean before doesn't mean he didn't notice that Sean's good-looking, in a kind of freckled, adorable way. He nods, trying to deepen the kiss and letting out a soft sound of protest when Sean pulls back.

Oh. Right. Sean's still dressed.

Sean sets Alex's hand down on his leg, saying, "Don't move that," and wriggles out of his jeans. He's crazy-agile, and Alex is kind of fascinated by the coltish sort of leggy that Sean has going on. He's distracted for a moment by the colour of Sean's pubic hair, an even brighter red than his other hair, and by the time he remembers that he's not supposed to be moving, his hand has already left this thigh. He hesitates, and then decides that what the hell, if they're going to decide that's a violation of his orders he'll cope, and wraps his hand around Sean's cock.

The sounds Sean makes are surprisingly erotic, and Alex feels a little bit like he's in some sort of corrupting-the-innocent porno, even though he knows Sean's not exactly _innocent_. The flush that's suffusing his cheeks, the way he bites down delicately on his bottom lip, the way his pupils are blown, darkening his eyes - they combine on Sean's older-than-he-looks face to paint a _completely_ debauched picture, and it goes right through Alex to turn him on even more.

It's not enough, though. He tugs at Raven's restraining hands, whining, "Come on, Raven, let go. I want to suck him off."

Raven laughs, a startled little sound, and she releases his other wrist. Alex takes advantage of his freedom immediately, shifting onto his hands and knees and going down to wrap his lips around Sean's cock before he can be told not to.

Sean's hands move to his hair, curling through it, and for the first time Alex wishes his hair was a bit longer, because there isn't really enough of it for Sean to get a good grip and really pull. He pushes that thought aside to concentrate on what he's doing, reaching in to fondle Sean's balls with one hand as he works on taking his cock deeper. He's not going to be able to deep-throat him - he's not _that_ practiced - but he works every inch he can, tonguing the slit and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks, wanting to hear more of those sounds Sean had been making a moment ago.

He gets his wish; Sean isn't holding back vocally, for all he's keeping surprisingly still, not bucking up into Alex's mouth at all. Alex appreciates it - he thinks gagging might put a damper on the whole thing - but it's a show of self-control that he hadn't expected from Sean. He can hear soft but heavy breathing behind him and wonders what Raven is doing, but most of his attention is on Sean and on the cock in his mouth.

As he works, Sean's noises get steadily - not _higher_ , exactly, but Alex is starting to _feel_ them in the bones in his ears. It's not entirely unpleasant, just _weird_ , and God, the thought of Sean making those noises with a dick in his mouth to pick up the vibrations is a fucking hot one. He increases his efforts, moving his head faster and swirling his tongue around the head of Sean's cock, and then there's a hand around _his_ dick and he just barely manages to keep from yelping, startled.

"Incentive," Raven purrs, draping herself along his back, and he can _definitely_ feel her fingering herself now as she grips him firmly, rubbing her thumb over the head and letting out a throaty little laugh when he whimpers around Sean's cock. He's glad she's comfortable enough to be touching him - and this close, he'd be able to tell if she was still tense - but _god_ , if he'd known she was going to be like _this_ he might have thought twice about suggesting that she dominate him.

Who is he kidding? He's getting off on the dominance at least as much as he is on the stimulation, and he knows it. _She_ sure as hell seems to know it, too.

He turns his attention back to Sean, moving faster, taking him deeper. He wraps his hand around the base of Sean's cock and moves it up as he pulls back, so that there's hardly a moment when Sean's not being touched, and each time he pulls back he spends a moment sucking at the head of Sean's cock, tonguing the slit and the sensitive spot just beneath the head, drawing out more of those gorgeous breathy moans.

Sean's hands tightening in his hair are all the warning he gets, and he feels kind of smug about that even as Sean comes in his mouth with a cry that Alex can feel in his bones. There's the sound of cracking glass, but he doesn't care - the glass isn't _near_ them, he doesn't think, so he doesn't give a damn. There's a hand on his throat and he has no idea whose it is, but it's stroking lightly, an unspoken order, and he swallows, pulling back slowly.

Raven doesn't let him straighten up for long. She captures his wrists again, pulling them back behind his back, and holds him still for Sean, who rejoins them on the bed and wraps his hand around Alex's cock once more, grinning up at him from where he's lying beside Alex, looking disgustingly relaxed.

"Do you think he's earned it?" Raven asks, her breathing hitching a little behind Alex. Her breasts are brushing against Alex's back with each inhalation.

"He gives good head," Sean replies, and Alex is almost startled at the crudity coming from Sean's lips. He shouldn't be - Sean can swear up a storm with the best of them - but he is anyway. And then he doesn't have _time_ to be startled at crudeness, because Sean's hand is moving again, palming the head of his cock at the end of each stroke, and it's suddenly become very, very hard to think.

They're still dragging it out, and he can feel Raven squirming behind him, can see that Sean's not feeling so _drawn_ to him anymore - his eyes are different, not so lust-dilated, and that's a relief but it's also kind of a disappointment - and they’re _dragging it out_ until his nerves feel raw, until he can't even try to keep his hips from rocking up into Sean's hand. As Sean palms the head of his cock again, Alex whines high in his throat, whimpering, " _Please_ -"

Raven presses against his back as she moans behind him, much quieter in orgasm than Sean was. Alex gets the feeling _everyone_ is quieter than Sean when they come, and that includes Hank, who has this weird way of _growling_ when he comes. Raven switches her grip on his wrists from one hand to two, one still damp from her orgasm, and _that_ thought, that she's smearing the evidence of her own orgasm on his skin, is a weirdly arousing one.

Not that he needs any help being aroused right now. He rocks his hips up into Sean's hand, begging again, "Sean, Raven, please-"

Raven nods; he can feel her hair bob against his neck. Sean speeds up his strokes then, jerking Alex off in earnest, and it takes barely any time at all for him to come, shaking a little in Raven's grip and letting out a loud, ragged-edged moan. He's never seen the point of keeping quiet during sex, and tonight's _not_ going to be that sort of night, if this first encounter is anything to go by.

Sean cleans him up as he comes down, and Raven strokes his hair lightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. When he's back to himself properly, she lets go of his wrists and slides out from behind him, wrapping her robe around herself.

This is the part Alex was nervous about. He looks up at them both and breathes a sigh of relief; both Raven and Sean are meeting his eye, and neither of them look _too_ freaked. He gives them a tentative smile, and it's returned - more enthusiastically by Sean than by Raven, admittedly, but she looks okay. He hopes she's okay.

"Talk tomorrow?" he asks hopefully, and is relieved when she nods, her smile brightening a little. Sean murmurs a slightly awkward farewell as they both leave the bedroom, leaving Alex to collect himself before his next visitor.

Well. That wasn't so bad. That was actually really fucking hot, and if they're all like that - except, please God, don't let them all involve incompatible orientations - then Alex can deal with this just fine. He just hopes the others will be able to.

His next visitor turns out to be Moira. That's both a relief - Moira's nice, and she's not nearly as intimidating as Erik, she doesn't instinctively demand as much awe as the Professor - and a disappointment - because he'd half-hoped Hank would be first, and he'd _really_ hoped Hank to be second. He's not sure what he thinks of Hank's apparent reluctance to see him.

Moira's different to Sean and Raven, of course, but in ways he didn't expect. She gets undressed matter-of-factly and lies down beside him, giving him a smile that, if it weren't for the possessiveness behind it, would be comforting.

"How do you want to play this?" he asks, a little uncertain. Was Raven's remark earlier about having an easier time if Moira was there because Moira's gay, too, or just because Moira's another woman?

"Kiss me," Moira instructs, sliding her hand down Alex's side. It's a nice, gentle touch, and it makes him shiver a little. He does as she says, though, shifting over on the bed to kiss her lightly, reaching up to stroke his fingers through her hair. She has _nice_ hair, soft and fragrant with some sort of citrusy shampoo.

She keeps things slow at first, which he appreciates. He's young enough - and lucky enough - that his refractory period isn't that long, but he still appreciates the time off, so to speak. They kiss for a little while, Alex's hand carding through her hair and her hand lightly rubbing his hip, and then Moira murmurs into the kiss, "Touch my breasts. A little rough, but keep it gentle on my nipples."

So far, everyone's been really big on giving him orders. He can cope with that, though, quite easily. He slides his hands down to her breasts - and she's got nice breasts. He hadn't really thought about them before, because she's always been _Ms. MacTaggert_ and he'd been half-afraid that she'd find out he'd been thinking about her boobs and lecture him the way she did after he broke the statue, but they're nice. Soft and supple and the right balance between small and big - for him, at least - and, after a moment, he gives in to the urge to bend his head and start circling her nipple with his tongue, careful to keep his teeth out of play. She said she liked it gentle on her nipples, and teeth are _not_ gentle.

As he licks her nipples and massages her breasts, she slips her hand down to wrap around his cock, starting to stroke lightly. It's enough to have him starting to harden again, turning his breathing a little more rapid. He's still sensitive, enough that the contact is making him squirm, and eventually he lifts his head and looks at her, asking breathlessly, "Do you want to fuck me?"

She lets out a soft, startled laugh, obviously not expecting the blunt question, and replies, "Soon. I want you to go down on me first, if you don't mind."

If he doesn't mind. Of _course_ he doesn't mind, he wants to say; just because he's mostly been flirting with Hank these days doesn’t mean he doesn't appreciate a woman's body. Instead of saying that, though, he just nods, and she lets go of his cock, shifting back on the bed and spreading her legs for him, and God, that really shouldn't be as sexy as it is, she's a _CIA agent_ and technically his boss.

He ignores the part of him that's saying that - because okay, ethically it might be a bit off but _fuck it_ , he's going to make the most of whatever this is as long as they're all as okay with it as they can be - and kneels between her legs, slipping two fingers between her labia to lightly circle her vaginal lips as he finds her clit with his tongue.

He keeps this gentle, too, waiting to see if she wants him to turn it rougher. She's stroking his hair with one hand, the other resting lightly at the spot where his shoulder curves into his neck, and that's… kind of nice, actually, after the urgency he felt with Sean and Raven. He can appreciate a slower pace.

When she's wet enough he slips two fingers inside her, still alternately circling her clit with his tongue and sweeping his tongue over it, grinning to himself at the way her breathing has turned deep and slow, with a pleased, languid sort of sound at the end of each exhalation. He's building up a nice little catalogue of how each of his team mates sounds when they're turned on, and that thought actually pleases him quite a bit. He turns his attention more fully to Moira, though, trying to find that place inside her that he knows some women enjoy having stimulated. He hasn't found it as reliable as the prostate - and a damn sight harder for him to find - but it's definitely worth trying.

Eventually, when she's having trouble keeping her breathing even, she tugs him back up, kissing him deeply. He can't help a bark of breathless, amused laughter when she leans over to where she'd left her clothes and takes a condom out of her pants pocket - of _course_ someone as practical as Moira came prepared, just in case Alex wasn't - but he kisses her again to make up for it, and she doesn't seem to have taken the laugh personally. She unwraps the condom and slides it onto his cock, murmuring, "Sit up, on your knees."

He hasn't tried this position before, and it feels a bit odd to be _experimenting_ with Moira, but he's willing to give pretty much anything a try. He sits back on his haunches and watches hungrily as she straddles his lap, wraps his arms around her as she lowers herself onto his cock, letting out a satisfied moan as she settles in his lap. She wraps her arms around his waist, leaning in to kiss him again, and then she does _something_ with her vaginal muscles that has him gasping from how _good_ it feels.

" _Fuck_ ," he gasps, tightening his arms around her. "Where'd you learn how to do _that_?"

"Yoga," she tells him with a smirk, and then she starts to move, raising herself almost completely off him before sinking back down, and it's kind of impressive, how the muscles in her legs are working so smoothly. He's fascinated by her body in a way he can't really explain. He's always been _aware_ that she's a woman - it's hard not to be, when she's as pretty as she is - but she's always been an _agent_ first, always been at least a little sexless. She's _definitely_ not sexless now, and he can't fathom how he ever thought she _was_ , and for all she's being gentler than Raven and Sean were, she's still completely in control right now.

Alex is beginning to suspect he has a thing about being dominated.

She takes one of his hands and pulls it down between them, pressing his fingers to where their bodies join, and says, "Keep touching my clitoris, Alex," and he's _not complaining_ , not even a bit. He keeps his touches fairly gentle - she's controlling, but she's being almost delicate about it, which he can appreciate just as much as he appreciated Sean and Raven's firmness - and splays his other hand in the small of her back, keeping her balanced and keeping _himself_ balanced.

He almost feels embarrassed when he comes before she does, undone by that insane muscle control she has, but she doesn't seem to mind. She keeps rocking in his lap even after he's gone soft inside her, bringing her hand down to press his fingers a little more firmly against her clit and kissing him, this time a little roughly. He can feel her breathing speed up more as she kisses him, as he keeps rubbing between her legs, and he deepens the kiss and swallows her moan as she comes, tightening her arm around his waist.

He doesn't take as long to come down this time, one of the benefits of the gentler sex. She climbs off his lap and he discards the condom, tossing it into the trash can by the bed, and again, he looks at her, trying to hide his anxiety, hoping not to see the sort of awkwardness that would make it hard for them to work together after this.

It's not there, and he's glad. She gives him a slightly crooked smile and says, "I'll see you at breakfast, Alex," as she begins to get dressed again, as matter-of-factly as before. In a way, he appreciates her professionalism, and he can understand it. She probably never thought about having sex with him before, will probably never entertain it as a possibility again, and that's okay with him. They're still good, and that's what matters.

He takes advantage of the break to go into the bathroom and get himself a glass of water, gazing at himself in the mirror as he drinks it. His lips are swollen from kisses, still wet from Sean and Moira, and there's traces of fluid smeared across his cheek. He washes his face, grimacing a little at the stickiness; he's not squeamish _during_ sex, but he likes to be able to clean up after. He finishes his water and goes back into the bedroom, and is a little startled to find Erik and Charles waiting for him.

And Erik's carrying a canvas sack that clinks when it moves, and Alex is suddenly very nervous.

"You can still say no," Erik says quietly. Charles is staying silent, and Alex gets the feeling that he's here to chaperone as much as he is here for the sex. Erik continues, "The others have been - exchanging theories. Describing how they feel. It looks like Hank is right; we want to-"

"Dominate me." Alex is only aware he even spoke when Charles looks at him, concern evident in his eyes. He swallows, eyeing the canvas sack, and asks eventually, ". . . you need props to . . . do that?"

"The way I like to, yes," Erik says, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Alex can tell Erik is just as nervous as he is, though, and that's somehow comforting. Erik adds, "I'm not an easy lover. But I don't want to hurt you, physically or otherwise. I need you to tell me if you're not all right with this."

"Which is where I come in," Charles says quietly. "I'll be monitoring you as we go, making sure nothing distresses you too much. You will _always_ have the option to have something stop. And I've vetted everything in Erik's bag of tricks; none of it is dangerous or painful."

Okay, now Alex is kind of intrigued. Before he can say anything, though, Erik speaks again.

"And if you don't want to try it, then . . . well, Charles can go into my head and put me to sleep until Hank figures out an antidote for this that doesn't involve all of us acting out our dominance fantasies with you."

Alex _knows_ how much Erik hates telepaths in his head, and he can't help but feel kind of touched that Erik is willing to undergo what Alex is pretty sure he sees as a sort of violation to keep from hurting him.

"I want to try," he says, and he _knows_ he sounds cocky and cocksure, but that's good, because he _does_ want to see what Erik has in store for him. It stings a bit, that Hank still hasn't come to him, but he's intrigued by the clinking things in Erik's bag and he trusts them both not to let things get too far.

Erik and Charles exchange a glance, and then Erik's fingers twitch and a length of fine-linked chain rises out of the bag, like a snake-charmer's snake, and flies over to wrap around Alex's wrists, binding them together in front of him.

Alex lets out a huff of laughter, looking down at his bound hands, and complains laughingly, "What _is_ it with all of you and not letting me use my hands?"

Neither of the older men answers. Charles goes over to the bed and settles in a seated position, leaning back against the headboard. Erik approaches Alex, setting one hand on his chest and pushing him backwards until his knees hit the bed. Taking his cue, Alex scrambles up onto the bed, and Charles reaches out to pull him closer. He ends up lying down with his head and shoulders in Charles's lap, with Charles stroking his hair lightly. It's _nice_ , but so far it's nothing that warrants the doom-and-gloom look Erik had had on his face at the start.

Erik takes a seat on the edge of the bed and looks at him consideringly - and, Alex thinks, a little bit predatorily. Sometimes Erik looks way too much like some sort of predator with too many teeth for comfort, and there's a touch of that in his expression now. Alex has to admit, it's equal parts intimidating and _really fucking sexy_.

Erik rummages in his sack again, this time taking out something that looks a hell of a lot like a dick-shaped vibrator, and a bottle of lube. He sets the vibrator aside for now and smears a generous dollop of the lube over his fingers - and two more lengths of chain fly up from the bag, each one wrapping around Alex's ankles and forcing his legs apart. Erik settles between his legs and starts to slowly, methodically prepare him, carefully working one finger inside him and reaching up with his other hand to start stroking Alex's cock, slow and languorous and just enough pleasure to distract him from the initial, slight discomfort of Erik's fingers.

That discomfort is minimal, and short-lived, and when Erik adds a second finger and crooks them both to press against Alex's prostate, Alex can't keep back the cry that slips from his lips as he writhes in Charles's grip. Charles has his hands firmly on Alex's shoulders, holding him still, and is still stroking his hair and leaning down occasionally to kiss Alex, but he's letting Erik call the shots, in a practiced way that has Alex _convinced_ that Charles has seen Erik doing this before - has probably been on the receiving end, he realises, and from the way Charles suddenly goes red, he's right.

"Sorry," he whispers apologetically, and Charles pets his hair again, reassuringly, as Erik adds a third finger and palms the head of Alex's cock, dragging a low groan from him. This is the third time he's getting hard in not that long a time span, so it's taking longer, but the stimulation still feels good, and he lets out an involuntary whimper when Erik removes his fingers and lets go of his cock and moves back enough that he can't even _touch_ Alex.

He goes silent when Erik picks up the vibrator, eyeing it a little uncertainly. Erik seems to pick his nervousness and glances at Charles, who looks down at Alex. After a moment, Alex nods; this is okay. He's uncertain, but he trusts them both, and they'll stop if he needs them to. He believes that absolutely, and it's a bit of a rush to just let go of control and let them do whatever they want to him.

Erik slicks up the vibrator - and then Alex realises it has a metal core, it has to, because Erik uses his power to float it over to him. There are more chains snaking their way out of the bag now, wrapping around his knees and forcing his legs up as well as apart, tilting his hips up so that Erik can, using his power with a level of control that Alex can only dream of, work the vibrator inside him - and switch it on.

Alex lets out a yelp at the sudden rush of pleasure. He'd always known vibrators worked for girls, but he'd never seen the point of them for guys - he can see the point now, with absolute clarity. It feels like the tip of the vibrator is resting directly against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through him with every vibrations - and there are a _lot_ of vibrations. It feels like Erik turned the switch all the way up, but he knows that might just be because he's got no basis of comparison. Lowest setting or highest, he needs more of it. _God_ , he needs more of it.

"Keep going," Charles says, and Alex can feel himself blushing when he realises that Charles can tell what he's thinking, can tell how needy he feels. Charles leans down to kiss him again, distracting him - until the vibrator begins to slide in and out of him, going deep with each inward thrust and stopping against his prostate for a moment before pulling back out, all of it done without Erik so much as _touching_ him.

There's a cold touch on his cock and he startles, looking down to see more metal hovering there, this time in the form of a ring of metal that, as he watches, snaps open, hinged on one side, and is fitted carefully around the base of his cock before it closes again, the metal quickly picking up his body heat.

He's never used a cock ring before, and it's kind of thrilling, in a slightly unsettling sort of way that's made more unsettling by the look on Erik's face and the fact that the vibrator is still moving, fucking him slowly and languidly, like Erik has all night.

Erik probably _does_ have all night, Alex realises, and he can't decide whether that's intimidating or exciting or both.

Erik uses the chains around Alex's ankles and knees to drag his legs further apart, exposing him completely, and Alex vaguely thinks he should be a bit more embarrassed about that, but it's really difficult to think right now, especially when Erik begins to move the vibrator faster _and_ up the vibrations. He stills it every time the end rests against Alex's prostate, holding it there long enough to send white-hot shivers of pleasure through Alex, making him moan and writhe in Charles's lap. It's fantastic, it should be enough, but it's _not_ , not when he _knows_ Erik wants to do more than this, not when he wants more than this done to him.

"He wants more," Charles reports, sounding a little amused. Erik lets out a dark little chuckle and uses his power again, fucking him in earnest with the vibrator. He isn't letting it slow down this time, driving it into Alex over and over. Alex kind of misses the way it felt nestled against his prostate, but this is just as good.

Another touch of cold, this time on his chest, makes Alex gasp. A set of nipple clamps are resting on his chest, and Charles reaches down to work at his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingertips until they're stiff enough for Charles to attach the nipple clamps. A high, gasped whine slips from Alex's throat as the first one closes - it's a different sort of sensation than he's used to, a little closer to pain than he's _entirely_ sure he likes at first, but when Charles attaches the second one just as Erik is thrusting the vibrator into him again, the combination of pain and pleasure sets sparks flaring behind his eyes and before he can try to hold back he's coming, gasping and panting in Charles's lap.

For a moment he's disappointed, sure that that's the end of it, but Erik doesn't let up with the vibrator, and Charles is rubbing his thumbs over Alex's nipples, just this side of painful with the clamps. The cock ring is making it a _lot_ more difficult for him to go soft, and the way Erik is still fucking him ruthlessly with the vibrator is making it a virtual impossibility. Alex whimpers, realising exactly what Erik meant when he said he wasn't an easy lover, but he's not ready to tell Erik to stop, even feeling over sensitised and far too vulnerable with his legs forced apart.

Charles leans over him, kissing him again as he rubs his thumb through the come spattered across Alex's stomach. As he straights up, still holding Alex in his lap, he brings his hand up, swiping his thumb across Alex's lower lip until Alex gets the hint and opens his mouth, a needy moan escaping his throat as Erik just _keeps going_. He takes Charles's thumb into his mouth willingly, licking his come off it and sucking it clean. Charles lets his hand drift down and trails his fingers through the come on Alex's stomach again a few more times, as Erik mercilessly fucks him back to being hard, and each time Alex obediently licks Charles's fingers clean, something about tasting himself on Charles's skin sending a thrill through him.

Eventually, when he's hard enough that it aches, Erik pulls the vibrator out, using his power to set it aside, and leans over Alex with another predatory smile, saying in a low, dark voice, "Hands and knees. Now."

Charles helps him, and Alex is grateful for this assistance; with his hands still bound, getting himself situated is tricky. He manages it eventually though, but evidently not _quite_ to Erik's satisfaction. Erik uses the chains around his knees and ankles to tug his legs further apart and then pins them using the same chains, so that Alex is essentially stuck in place.

"You're going to suck Charles's cock," Erik informs him almost lazily, rubbing his hand down Alex's back. Alex nods breathlessly as Charles goes up onto his knees, undoes his pants and frees his cock, stroking it a few times before shifting forward to let Alex wrap his lips around it.

Giving a blow job with his hands bound is awkward, but manageable. It becomes more awkward when Erik reaches around to collect what's left of the come on Alex's stomach and trails his fingers down the cleft of Alex's ass, using his own come to add to the lubrication already there. For a minute Alex thinks Erik's going to start fucking him with the vibrator again, and then there's the unmistakeable crinkling sound of a condom packet being opened, and Erik drapes himself over Alex's back, murmuring, "I'm going to fuck you until you see stars, Alex."

Alex can't quite nod, but he makes a sound around Charles's cock that he hopes Erik translates as enthusiastic agreement. Charles laughs, threading his fingers into Alex's hair, and remarks, "He wants you to, my friend."

Erik is almost gentle for this part, and Alex almost wants to tell him that he doesn't have to be so delicate about it, that he's been on the receiving end of gay sex before. Hank's a bit special about topping, and Alex doesn't mind it from him, so Erik's dick in his ass is nothing all _that_ new.

He's never been taken from both ends before, though, and _that's_ a new and entirely too arousing situation. He shouldn't be so turned on by having Erik fuck him onto Charles's cock, but he is. He takes Charles's cock in as far as he can, tries to move with Erik's thrusts, but once the initial penetration is over, Erik's fucking him hard and fast, and it’s all he can do to remember that he needs to breathe.

Charles comes first, tightening his hands in Alex's hair and letting out a gasped groan that's practically restrained - but what's _not_ restrained is the wave of psychic pleasure that washes over Alex. He gasps around Charles's cock, he can feel his cock jerking - but he's still not coming, and he's not sure whether it's because of the cock ring or because he hasn’t been told he can. He's not normally submissive to the point of _needing_ permission, but something about this situation is hitting all _sorts_ of buttons.

Once Charles pulls back, Erik pulls out as well, but only long enough to flip Alex onto his back, using the chains to tug his legs out of the way before he plunges in again, using the changed angle to slam Alex's prostate with his cock, over and over. Charles cleans himself up and resettles his clothing, and then sits at the head of the bed and cradles Alex's head and shoulders in his lap again, reaching down to rub his thumbs over Alex's nipples and drawing sharp, gasped cries from him at the almost-painful stimulation.

Eventually, when Alex is hard enough that it nearly hurts, Erik stills at the end of a deep thrust, holding onto Alex's hips with a grip hard enough to bruise as he comes. He stays bent over Alex for a moment, catching his breath, and then pulls back, discarding the condom and glancing up at Charles.

"You think that's good enough for Hank?"

 _That_ wasn't what Alex expected to hear. He blinks up at Charles, trying to decipher the meaning behind the words, and he's not exactly settled by Charles's knowing smile.

"I think he'll be satisfied."

Charles leans down and presses a kiss to Alex's forehead, saying, "Hank will be here shortly. He'll explain. Until then - Erik, would you get some of this off? I don't think it'll be necessary."

Erik nods and begins to unwind the chains from Alex's knees and ankles, letting his legs fall back into a more comfortable position. He doesn't undo the chains around Alex's wrists until Charles has wound a tie around them - a gentler, easier-to-escape binding, certainly, but Alex isn't sure why it's necessary. He's pretty sure Erik and Charles are finished.

The nipple clamps stay, as does the cock ring, and after a moment, Erik slides the vibrator back inside him, ignoring the whimper he lets out. Alex is certain Charles is still monitoring him, because he _knows_ that whimper sounded distressed, just as sure as he knows that as confused as he is, he's also still _really turned on_.

Once Erik's chains are back in their bag and he and Charles are dressed, it's only a few minutes before the door opens again. Those few minutes feel like hours, though, because Erik switches the vibrator on again - at the lowest setting, but even that feels too intense. And they just _sit_ there, watching him, without the same intense lust that was there before, but _definitely_ still with interest.

When the door does finally open, it's Hank who enters, and he doesn't look awkward the way he usually does. He nods to Erik and Charles and says, "Thank you, Erik, Professor. I can take it from here."

The older men nod at him and leave, and Alex stares at him, utterly confused and way, way too aroused to deal with complications right now.

Hank joins him on the bed, lying down beside him and trailing his fingers lightly up Alex's cock, drawing a strangled groan from him that Hank smothers with a sudden, hard, _possessive_ kiss. Alex whimpers into the kiss, but he thinks back to the way Hank had made a dive for him back when they'd all suddenly decided that it was Sex Tuesday and Alex was the main course, and to the fact that Hank _apparently_ set something up with Charles and Erik, and all of a sudden he's feeling _very_ pleased and not a little intrigued.

"This's unlike you," he mumbles into the kiss, and Hank growls, fisting a hand in Alex's hair and tugging his head back, setting his teeth to Alex's throat. Hank had always seemed kind of weedy to Alex, but he knows there's a surprising amount of long, rangy muscle under the dorky sweater-vests, and Hank is showing it off now. Not that he really needs to, with Alex's hands bound and his entire body trembling from need and desire.

"You're a slut," Hank growls, and the words should affront Alex but they just send another shiver through him. Maybe it's the way Hank says them, maybe it's just _Hank_. He nods assent, shifting on the bed to try and rock his hips against Hank's, and then one of those long-fingered, clever hands is pinning him flat against the mattress.

"You're a slut," Hank repeats, reaching down to grasp the end of the vibrator and start moving it in and out, slowly for now, although Alex gets the feeling that could change without notice. He whines, trying to keep still, and Hank leans down to kiss him, saying, "You're a slut, but that's all right, because you're going to be _my_ slut, aren't you, Alex?"

Oh, that sounds way better than it should. Alex has never wanted to be called anyone's before, but it just sounds _good_ coming from Hank. He can see from Hank's expression that he's not angry, even if his words sound accusatory; instead, there's something there behind the lust, something possessive and primal and something that Alex is _really_ attracted to.

" _Aren't you_?" Hank repeats, thrusting the vibrator into him again, and Alex cries out sharply, stammering an assent.

Hank reaches up to undo the nipple clamps and Alex cries out again as the blood rushes back, more painful than he'd thought it would be. Hank bends his head to press soft kisses to each nipple, his hand still curled in Alex's hair, and he murmurs against Alex's chest, "I love you. You're mine. You're _mine_."

"I thought the flirting covered that," Alex gasps, and okay, he kind of deserves it when Hank reaches down to stroke his cock twice before letting go again. He's so hard it aches, but the combination of the cock ring still clamped firmly around him and this new possessive side of Hank are making it impossible for him to come yet.

"Today's an exceptional circumstance," Hank says, still fucking Alex with the vibrator. "But you don't flirt with anyone else anymore, Alex. Not if you want to be mine. I don't share."

That shouldn't sound as good as it does. Alex nods, biting his lip hard and writhing as Hank presses the vibrator against his prostate and holds it there. When he can breathe properly again, he whispers, "I don't want you to share. Want to be yours. Hank, please, I need you-"

"You _want_ me," Hank corrects, pressing and holding the vibrator against his prostate again. Alex lets out a cry that's halfway to a scream, arching up on the bed, gasping and panting when he falls back against the mattress, trembling.

" _Need_ you, Hank, please," he whines, every breath ending with a gasping moan. He doesn't want to come before Hank fucks him, and he bites his lip hard to try to hold out, curling his hands into fists tight enough that his fingernails are biting into his palms.

Hank takes mercy on him, discarding the vibrator and sliding on a condom. Alex doesn't need any more preparation; he takes Hank's cock easily, rocking his hips back to meet Hank's and letting out a moan that's equal parts desire and relief. He wishes he count touch Hank, but his hands are still bound.

Hank sets a slow pace at first, barely moving. He rolls his hips lazily, leaning in to kiss Alex, and murmurs hotly, "Any day other than today, Alex, where you need to be fucked until you can't walk straight? You come to me. Nobody else touches you."

Oh, Jesus, that thought is appealing. Alex nods, gasping, "Nobody else. I don't _want_ anybody else. Just you. Jesus, Hank, I thought you hadn't _noticed_ the flirting."

"I noticed." Hank rolls his hips again, dragging a whimper from Alex's lips. "I wasn't sure you were serious about it."

"I was - _aah_ \- I _am_ ," Alex manages to say, shuddering as Hank wraps his hand around his cock, running his fingers over the head. He can feel the pre-ejaculate collecting on his stomach, and he whines again when Hank smears some of it over his fingers and uses it to lubricate the slide of his fingertips over the head of Alex's cock. Every touch feels more intense than anything Alex has ever felt before.

Finally - _finally_ \- Hank speeds up. He's still not going anything like fast, but he's _moving_ , at least. Alex rocks his hips back to meet Hank's as much as he can, crying out with each thrust that makes Hank's cock rub over his prostate, biting his lip to keep the louder cries in. Hank's still touching his cock, periodically reaching down to collect Alex's pre-come and use it to make the glide of his fingers over Alex's cock even more torturously _good_.

By the time Hank comes, Alex is trembling beneath him, breathing in harsh, ragged gasps, a low stream of whimpers and moans slipping from his lips as every touch feels intensified a hundredfold. He's only aware of Hank's orgasm because Hank leans down to kiss him fiercely as he comes, his hips stilling against Alex's, keeping him buried deeply in him.

Hank reaches down and unclasps the cock ring, tossing it aside and grasping Alex's cock firmly. It takes all of three strokes for Alex to finally come, shaking from the force of sensation and collapsing limply onto the mattress, still breathing harshly.

He's aware, as he comes back down slowly, that Hank has cleaned him up and is lying beside him, rubbing a hand soothingly over his stomach. Alex's hands are free - not that it matters, he admits to himself. He's exhausted enough that he can tell he's not going to come down all the way, stuck in this floaty, hazy sort of sensation. He has enough control to turn enough to press a tired kiss to Hank's shoulder, though, and he's relieved and gratified when Hank responds by dropping a soft kiss onto Alex's lips and wrapping his arms around him, murmuring, "Get some rest. I think it's over."

"Meant it," Alex mumbles, sleep beckoning too strongly for him to fight it off for long. "Only yours, f'you want."

"I want." Hank's usual smile is back, lopsided and a little self-effacing. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow, okay? But . . . I definitely want."

That's good enough for Alex. He snuggles down under the covers next to Hank, letting himself drift off.

 

 

Stacy looks at Azazel with raised eyebrows, saying, "Well, _that_ worked about as well as I told you it would. It's a mansion full of people in their twenties, with the _possible_ exception of the suit and the Nazi hunter. How did you expect it to go down?"

Azazel shrugs, uncomfortable. He hadn't been particularly happy about this plan of Shaw's - something about planting dissent within the ranks - and he _really_ isn't happy that the scaly girl has a point. They'd stayed close enough for her to be able to observe the results of her power use, and she just seems _amused_.

"I take it they are not splintered as Shaw had hoped?"

The girl snorts, shaking her head. "Fuck, no. One of them's chatting with Rosie Palm right now, two of them are going at it like they're in a kink club, and the target's snoozing with someone he's in love with. I'd say your boss's plan was a big bust."

Azazel sighs. He'd expected it to go poorly, but not _this_ poorly.

Still, it's not the girl's fault; she did what she was asked. He takes the promised reward from his jacket pocket and offers it to her. She takes the stack of bills eagerly enough - not that he can blame her - and then says, "So, uh. We're even, right? Because I'm not into the whole war thing."

"We are even," Azazel agrees, holding his hand out to her. "I will return you home."

And then he'll have to find a way to explain to Shaw that sex pheromones should be scratched off the list. He sighs again, as the girl takes his hand, and thinks wistfully that perhaps Emma would be a better leader. Perhaps Janos. Perhaps a small child who had been fed caffeine and given a puppy.

Sex pheromones. _Really_. It just offends Azazel's sense of _taste_ , and he teleports away from the mansion with a profound sense of relief.


End file.
